


Joke's on you

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Blowjobs, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Second chapter is NSFW, just another excuse to write Megavolt getting flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Quackerjack pulls a prank on Megavolt which upsets the rat greatly. Quackerjack swears to make it up to him any way he wants.
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Quackerjack giggled to himself, peeking out from his hiding place behind a potted plant. Everything was going to plan, any moment now Megavolt would appear at their meeting place, where Quackerjack would play his prank. 

There he was now!

The electric rat was wandering through the crowd, looking around the large mall court for his partner in crime. The pair were dressed in civilian clothes, taking a day off from criminal activity to do some shopping like regular people.

Too bad they were far from ‘regular people’, leading to Quackerjack’s need to pull this prank on his unaware friend. 

Quackerjack watched as Megavolt stood at their meeting point a few metres from where he was hiding, the villain looking at his watch with an irritated frown on his face.

Jack waited a few more seconds before he pounced.

“Peek a boo!”

Megavolt startled at the cry. He would have turned and yelled at the loony duck for scaring him if his jeans weren’t suddenly around his ankles. 

Instantly Volt felt embarrassment wash over him as the entire area got an eyeful of his lightning bolt patterned boxers. He was quick to snatch his pants up but the damage was done, the surrounding people already laughing at his misfortune. And no one was laughing harder than Quackerjack, who was almost on the floor from laughing so hard.

“I see London, I see France, we all saw Sparky’s underpants! Heeheehee!”

Megavolt wanted to scream, to throttle Jack, but all he could do was stand there, mortified. All he could hear was laughter, cruel and mocking, and suddenly he was thirteen years old again. 

The memory was painful, almost bringing tears to his eyes,

Quackerjack, recovering from his giggle fit, noticed the strange look of intense pain on his friend’s face. If Jack didn’t know any better he though the rat was about to cry.

“Megs, are you okay?”

No, he wasn’t. Not in the slightest. His fight or flight instinct kicked in and Megavolt was sprinting away towards the exit. Quackerjack watched him go, beak hanging open.

He was quick to follow, heading in the direction the rat had fled. It lead him out to the parking lot, where he found Megavolt sitting on the curb. Carefully Quackerjack approached, sitting down beside him. 

“Go away.” Megavolt was staring down at his sneakers, face still red. Quackerjack shook his head.

“No can do friend.”

“Friend?!” Volt growled, hands clenching into fists. “Is that why you felt it fit to pull my pants down in a public place? ‘Cause we’re friends?!”

“Well, yeah, it was just a joke, Megs,” Quackerjack said, crossing his arms. “I didn’t know it would upset you so much.”

“Well it did!” Megavolt snapped, burying his face in his knees.

Quackerjack was taken back, filled with a sudden bout of guilt. Gently he laid his on Volt’s shoulder.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to embarrass you...at least not to this degree.” Something occurred to the deranged duck, a point that may explain Megavolt’s extreme behaviour. “Has something like this happened before?”

Megavolt went stiff, proving that statement correct. Slowly he lifted his face from his knees.

“Yeah, when I was in high school. I was talking to this girl I had, like, a  _ huge  _ crush on when this bully snuck up and pulled my pants down. Unfortunately…” The rat paused, blushing at the memory. “I wasn’t wearing the manliest of underwear that day.”

“Ooh, do tell. Was it a thong?”

“No you perv!” He slapped Jack upside the head. “If you  _ must know _ they were briefs with math equations on them. I think…” He sighed sadly, running a hand through his messy mop of hair. “I couldn’t face her again after that.”

“Gee, I’m sorry Megs, I didn’t know.” Quackerjack leaned over and embraced his best friend. “Can I make it up to you?”

A sly, slightly naughty thought entered Megavolt’s head. “Well…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing nsfw so sorry if it's kind of meh.

That night Megavolt was in for a treat. After making it up to the rat with a trip to his favourite bubble tea place the pair made a stop in one last store before heading home.

Now Megavolt sat in his room, waiting anxiously for Quackerjack to appear in his new getup.

“Ready or not~” With a flourish the jester stepped into the room, decked in nothing but a fancy red and black lingerie set and matching stockings.

It was too much for Megavolt’s little heart. He’d hoped it would fluster the duck but that backfired immensely. Quackerjack owned it, strutting like a model down a catwalk. Megavolt could only stare, mouth hung open as he posed before him.

“Like what you see, Sparky?” A giggle left Quackerjack’s throat at the rodent’s reaction. Of course he could tell Megavolt was  _ very  _ fond of the image in front of him; his jeans did a poor job of hiding it. “Ooooh, I think you do!”

He sat himself on Megavolt’s lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He placed his beak near to the rat’s ear, voice a teasing whisper. “Am I forgiven yet? Cause if not I got one more surprise for you.” He tugged gently on Megavolt’s jeans. “But you’re gonna have to let me pull these down.” 

Megavolt swallowed, Quackerjack waiting for permission. With a terse nod he granted it. “Do it, Quacky.”

Quacky was all too happy to oblige, getting Megavolt’s pants and boxers off in record time. The prize he found underneath made his heart pound in excitement. The rat’s lightning rod was always a sight to behold, and Quackerjack made sure to get a good eyeful before getting down to business. 

There was always a risk to being at the mercy of the duck’s mouth, what with all those teeth. But Quackerjack was always careful with his Megsy, doing things just the way he liked. It didn’t take long for Megavolt to reach breaking point, doing so with a loud moan that made him glad they were alone in the lighthouse. 

Quackerjack watched him ride it out, the rat falling back on the bed, spent and blissed out. He wiped his mouth before joining him, laying so they were face to face. He pressed forward to boop his nose. 

“Am I forgiven now?” 

Megavolt smiled, bashful, happy, and nodded, too breathless to do anything else. 


End file.
